YJ and the Sandman
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Being a super-hero often gives you trauma. This trauma often finds its way into your dreams. Luckily, the Sandman is there to give 8 restless super-teens a good night sleep. I'll get round to re-writing some of the chapters eventually.
1. Intro

Intro

* * *

Most people stop needing the Sandman's help having a good dream when they're young. But there was a select few that needed help having a good dream. It was a group of 8 teenagers. Dick Grayson, Zatanna Zatara, Wally West, Artemis Crock, M'gann M'orzz, Conner Kent, Kalder'ahm and Roquel Ervin. The Sandman drifted silently towards Mount Justice. The 8 teenagers were all spending the night there because it had been late when they had returned and were to tired to go anywhere else. Taking a leaf out of Dick's book, Sandy crawled through an air vent. He popped out in the main hub of the Cave. And if he was a talker he would have said...

"These YJ kids need to take it easy... less missions and more being teenagers,"

Sandy started to drift towards the part of the mountain that had their rooms...

* * *

**A short intro I know. But bear with me!**


	2. Dick Grayson

Dick Grayson

* * *

Sandy automatically drifted to the room which had the most traumatized teen in it. Sandy remembered going to Dick the first night after his parents died. Tooth had released all of Dick's happy memories back to him but that made him miss his mom and dad and aunt and uncle and cozen even more. Sandy floated across the room to Dick's bed. Dick's blue eyes were closed tight. He moaned a bit as he squirmed. Sandy sent a ball of dream-dust above Dick's head to reveal what he was dreaming about. Sand-figures of 4 adults and 2 children stood on top of a podium. The 4 adults started swinging on trapezes. One of the children followed. The last child was about to when the sand-trapezes broke. One of the 4 adults reached out to the child still on the podium. The sand images of the adults and the child on the trapeze vanished. Dick rolled over in his sleep and punched the wall, cracking it. Sandy thought about what would be the best dream for the 14-year-old. Sandy summoned some dream-sand and he remolded it into the 4 adults and the child and placed it in Dick's dream. The crying sand child looked up and was embraced by his family. Dick settled and smiled. Sandy turned to leave but looked back at Dick. He was smiling but he looked like he was about to cry.

"If only..." he murmured in his sleep.


	3. Zatanna Zatara

Zatanna Zatara

* * *

Sandy drifted across the hall to Dick's girlfriend's room. Zatanna was silently sobbing. Sandy could tell she was trying to open her eyes. Looking into her dream, Sandy discovered it was about Doctor Fate. He was flying away from Zatanna and her mother had her back to her. The sand figure of Zatanna was on her knees crying. This was a nightmare that Sandy easily solved. He sent a sand-figure of Dick into her dream and the sand-Dick comforted the sand-Zatanna. Sandman seemed to coo over the dream. A sand D, heart and Z appeared over Sandy's head. Seeing the comforting smile Zatanna had he drifted out of her room. His work there was done.


	4. Wally West

Wally West

* * *

Sandy drifted into the next room. Wally West groaned, ruffling the empty packets of food around him. The dream above his head was him running. And running. And running. Figures of the rest of the Team appeared and ran faster than him. Sandy rolled his eyes and snapped his fingures. The sand-Wally picked up speed and was zooming around. If Sandy talked he would have said...

"Easiest one so far,"


	5. Artemis Crock

Artemis Crock

* * *

Sandy carefully drifted over to the bed that had the blonde archer. One of her arms hung out of her bed and was holding onto the strap on her quiver. Sandy looked into Artemis's dream. The Team turned attacked her, including Wally, and Artemis was crawling away. Sportsmaster appeared, as did Cheshire, but they turned away from her. Huntress appeared in her wheel-chair but she swiveled around and rolled away. Artemis's worst nightmare was that she would be alone... Sandy looked at her. Then sent in, what he hoped, was the best dream to replace her nightmare. Sportsmaster started attacking her but the Team came and protected her. The dream was meant to tell her that she wasn't alone. Sandy gently patted her head and skipped off to the next room. This one was going to be difficult as it was a Martian's room.


	6. M'gann M'orzz

M'gann M'orzz

* * *

M'gann stured, restless. Sandy looked at her sympatheticly. When the dream-sand showed her dream it started to darken. M'gann was dreaming the Team were terrafied of her because of her Martian form. They cowered away. The League turned their backs on her. J'onn banished her to Mars. Her Martian family abusing her. Even her White father and brother turning away from her. Sandy erased the dream altogether. He made a beach appear and had M'gann and the Team having a fun day, hitting the beach. Sandy smiled. M'gann hummed in delight in her sleep. Sandy smiled and bounced away... heading for her boyfriend's room.


	7. Conner Kent

Conner Kent

* * *

Sandy bounced merely into Conner's room. Wolf rose his head at the small sand-being and sniffed. Sandy patted him on the head and sent the mutated wolf into a deep, cheerful, sleep. Conner dreamed he was back in the Cadmas pod. The Team leaving him. M'gann leaving him. He fought to brake out but he wasn't stronge enough. Sandy touched the pod with his finger and it disappeared, the Team running to him. Sandy smiled, patted Wolf and flaoted out of the room.


	8. Kaldur'ahm

Kaldur'ahm

* * *

Sandy peeked inside the young Atlantean's room. Kaldur was tossing in bed. Sandy, ironically enough, was starting to get tired so he waved his hand and sent Kaldur into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I was bored and to be honest I have no idea what Kaldur would have a nightmare about.**


	9. Raquel Ervin

Raquel Ervin

* * *

Sandy was bored of being in the mountain. He lazily pushed the bedroom door, of the last teenager, open. Raquel wasn't in bed. She was asleep at her desk. Sandy bounced over. Raquel's nightmare was that her lack of experiance would be the down fall of her and her friends. She was curled up in a force-bubble, crying about the fact she was a fallier. Sandy patted Raquel's spiky brown hair and Raquel eased. She dreamt of one day being a member of the Justice League.

* * *

**I am really bored with this story.**


	10. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

* * *

"How'd did you all sleep?" M'gann asked.

"I was haveing a nightmare but it somehow changed to a pretty good dream," said Robin.

"Same," said Zatanna.

"Ditto," said Superboy.

"Double-ditto," said Kid Flash.

"Me too," said Rocket.

"Me three," said Artemis.

"I was haveing a nightmare but for the last part I was in a dreamless sleep. Strange indeed," said Aqualad.


End file.
